Phones Can Be Bad For Your Health
by Mystic Snake
Summary: Just Trunks and Goten doing lots of prank phone calls! And finding weird stuff about the others R&R!
1. Goku

Snake:Hi! I'm back with another funny fic! Because I am the king of humor!!!   
  
Crikets chirp and some one coughs.  
  
Snake:No one loves me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake runs off.  
  
  
  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 1:Goku  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Its was a two years after the defeat of Buu and Trunks was bored so he decided to make some prank phone calls.  
  
Trunks walks in to the living room of Capsule Corp and picked up the phone and dialed up Gokus phone number.  
  
On the other line Goku is checking on his meatloaf that is in the oven and he is wearing a apron and chefs hat but the hat is kinda sticking out in weird angle because of his hair.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"I'll get it!!!" yelled Goku going over to the phone and picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" asked Goku.  
  
"Hello, I am mr. Prankphonecall, or you could call me by my full name, Thisisa Prankphonecall." said Trunks in a deep fake voice.  
  
"Hello mr. Prankphonecall, what can I do for you?" asked Goku not really getting it.   
  
Trunks was trying to hold his laughter.  
  
"Well, I called you to see if you would like to win one million dollers!" said Trunks in his fake voice.  
  
"Sure!!!" yelled Goku making sure that his meatloaf doesnt burn.  
  
"Ok, but first a message from out sponsers, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" BEEEed Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goku.  
  
"LA-LE-LU-LI-LO!!! LA-LE-LU-LI-LO!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Huh???" asked Goku.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, but you have one weird sponser." said Goku.  
  
"Do you have cold feet when you stand on a block of ice?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah." said Goku.  
  
"Then use poopafeet!!! The wonderful poop to make your feet not cold!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Ummm, oooookay." said Goku forgetting about his meatlaof.  
  
"Okay! Time for the questions!" said Trunks.  
  
But what was that other thing about?" asked Goku.  
  
"DO A DANCE!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"But I dont know how to dance!" said Goku forgetting the other thing he said.  
  
"DANCE!!! OR WE KILL YOUR CHILD!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!! goten!!!" yelled Goku trying to do the moon walk.  
  
Trunks was laughing his butt off now.  
  
"Now! Turn your oven on to full blast!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Goku did just that.  
  
"But my meatloaf!" yelled Goku.  
  
"How old are you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goku.  
  
"Anser me if you want the one million!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"But I thought you had my son?" asked Goku.  
  
"Oh, yes father! I am your long lost son Gonan!" said Trunks.  
  
"Son! I've missed you so much!" said Goku.  
  
'What an idiot!' thought Trunks.  
  
"What about your meatloaf?" asked Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goku but smelt smoke and looked at the oven, which looked like it was about to explode......and it did! Some how the meatlaof shot out of the oven and came flying right at Goku!  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Goku as the meatloaf smacked Goku in the face making him fly back.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Trunks as he held his hand over the bottom of the phone.  
  
Goku got up and his face was red and looked kinda burnt.  
  
"Hello?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Hello?" asked Goku.  
  
"Hi! I'm a meatloaf sailsman!" said Trunks.  
  
"Really? Good! Because my meatloaf just attacked me! I think its broken..." said Goku picking at his burnt skin.  
  
"Then you need the meatloaf security system!" said Trunks.  
  
Oh really? How much?" asked Goku fishing around in his pocket.  
  
That'll 50 bucks! Please send them to Capsule corp and you will get you MLSS." said Trunks.  
  
"MLSS?" asked Goku.  
  
"MeatLoaf Security System!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Ok!" said Goku putting the money in the mail box.  
  
"LISTEN CLOSELY!" yelled Trunks.  
  
Ok........." said Goku putting the phone to his ear and being quiet.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
Alot more silence.  
  
"..................BOO!!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Why did you scream boo?" asked Goku.  
  
"Hello is the lady of the house there?" asked Trunks.  
  
No, she went shopping." said Goku.  
  
"Is the man of the house there?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, he is speaking." said Goku.  
  
"Your not the man of the house!!! Your the little school girl! Now get to school!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"OH NO I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku running out the door to school.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*GASP*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Trunks wetting him self.   
  
"That was fun!!! I know I'll get Goten and we can start our rain of horror on the world." said Trunks running off to get Goten and start their 'rain of horror'  
  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Yeah, I know stupid but it will be funnier when Goten gets the phone^_^ Up next.....Vegeta....MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*COUGH**CHOKE*my heart!  
  
Snake passes out. 


	2. Vegeta

Snake:Hi! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Heres Vegeta!!!  
  
Grey fox:O_o  
  
Snake:Whats wrong?  
  
Grey fox:How did you get so many reviews saying that it was funny?!  
  
Snake:Because I'm the king of humor!!!  
  
crickets chirp and someone coughs.  
  
Snake:I feel so unloved!!!  
  
Snake runs off again.  
  
  
  
  
Phones can be bad to your health  
  
Chapter 2:Vegeta  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Trunks hanged up the phone and flew out the door to Gotens house.  
  
When he got there Goku had already left for school.  
  
He ran in and up to Gotens room and opened the door to see Goten looking at a penny.  
  
"Penny. Penny. Penny. Penny. Penny. Penny." said Goten.  
  
"Goten!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"What?! Oh, hey Trunks! Isnt this penny cool!!!" yelled Goten holding up the penny.  
  
"How long have you been looking at that penny?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I lost count when I started saying penny." said Goten.  
  
"Never mind that! We have to unleash our horror on the world!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"But didnt we do that last week?" asked Goten.  
  
"This is different!!! We're gonna prank phone call every one we can!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Cool!!! Can I make a prank call???" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah! And since your dad left and your mom went shopping with my mom and your brother got merried and moved out this can be our "rain of horror base"!!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!!!" yelled Goten jumping down the stairs.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Goten as he fell down the stiars.   
  
"Thats right Goten time is horror!!! And you dont want to waste time by walking down the stairs!!!" yelled Trunks walking down the stairs.   
  
"Yayyyyyy....." said Goten Getting up.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Oooooooooooooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy." said Goten with a 'I'll do any thing and every thing that I'm not supposed to do' look.  
  
"Snap out of it!!!" yelled Trunks hitting Goten up side the head.  
  
"Give me the phone!!!" yelled Goten grabing the phone.  
  
He dialed Capsule Corps phone number.  
  
Vegeta was practiceing his ballet.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh, its only that stupid human talky thing." said Vegeta.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Vegeta picked the phone up.  
  
"What do you want?!?!?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Ummm, hello this is ms. Ihopethatyoudontfindoutthinsisaprank." said Goten in a fake girl voice.  
  
"Hello! So did I get the part?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What?" asked 'ms. Ihopethatyoudontfindoutthatthisisaprank'  
  
"You know what I'm talking about ms. Ihopethatyoudontfindoutthatthisisaprank! The part in the Sissy Sissy Ballet show at the Sissy ballet school." said Vegeta.  
  
'His ballet teacher has one weird name....' thought Goten.  
  
"Well? Did I get the part?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes! But we didnt call you just for that." said Vegeta.  
  
"What?" aked Vegeta.  
  
"Well, let me put mr. Imsmarterthemyoumoron on." said Goten changing his voice to a fake man voice.  
  
"Hello, we our with the poop club." said Goten.  
  
"But I thought this call was from my ballet school?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What?!?! You dance the ballet? You sissy!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"I-I dont dance the ballet!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Well, if you dont dance ballet that means you dont get the part." said Goten trying not to laugh.  
  
"No!!! I do!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Then I pronounce you man and wife!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Hot dog I'm merried!!!! Who's the lucky girl?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Her name is Bulma Breifs!!! Go find her!!!" yelled Goten  
  
"Right!!!" yelled Vegeta flying off to find Bulma.  
  
"Well, that was disturbing!" said Goten hanging up the phone.  
  
"Lets call your brother!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Okay!" said Goten.  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
I know the phone brank wasnt long but next will be Gohan!!! And they find out some thing creepy about what Gohans real day job is.... 


	3. Gohan

Snake:Chapter 3!!! Please review!!! I hope you like my work!!!  
  
Grey Fox:I do!  
  
Snake:O_OYOUR NOT GREY FOX!!!!  
  
Grey Fox:W-Why do you think that?  
  
Snake holds up a bb gun:Who are you!?!?!?!?!  
  
Grey Fox:W-What do you mean?  
  
Snake:The real Grey Fox always has a come back for when I say that I'm good or some thing!!!  
  
Snake:But we're friends.  
  
Snake shoots Grey fox And the bb hits Grey Fox but instead of falling with blood coming from a wound, the bb stopped and fell to the ground and Grey Fox's eyes started to glow.  
  
Snake:Your an AI!!!  
  
The real Grey Fox came crawling up tied up.  
  
Grey Fox:No duh stupid!!!  
  
Snake:Grey fox!!!  
  
AI Grey fox:You will never exscape the LA-LE-LU-LI-LO!!!  
  
The AI runs off.  
  
Snake:That was.....weird.  
  
Grey fox:Will you becareful!!! The patriots are sending spys!!! Cant you spot them any better!!!  
  
Snake:Hey! I spotted that AI of you.  
  
Grey Fox:.....Lets get on with the story!  
  
  
  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 3:Gohan   
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
After finding out that his father was a pansy Trunks was, how you say it crying his eyes out!!!  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! After all he tought me about being manly! We find out he is a girly pansy!!!" cried Trunks.  
  
"There, there Trunks, theres nothing wrong with your dad being a girly sissy, even though people will run up to you and say "Hey look, its the son of that girly Vegeta, which some how the world knows about him!!!"."said Goten.  
  
"Thanks......." said Trunks picking up the phone and dialing Gohans number.  
  
RING!!! RING!!!  
  
"Hello?" asked Gohan picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Gohan its me Tony Imreallyakidwhospretendingtobesomeinefromthemafia." said Trunks sounding like that guy from the God Father.  
  
(A/N:Who didnt know what Trunks just said, he said Tony Im really a kid whos pretending to be some one from the mafia^_^)  
  
"Tony?! I told you not to call me at my house!!!!" yelled Gohan looking around to see if his wife was around.  
  
'What?' thought Trunks.  
  
"Ummm, could you tell me who I am and how you know me because I ummmm, got hit in the head today and lost all my memory!" said Trunks thinking fast.  
  
"Okay! But this is the last time I'm telling you your memorys!!! This is the twenty fourth time this month!!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
'Always getting hit in the head!!! He should wear a helmet!' thought Gohan.  
  
"Well, you are Tony Imreallyakidwhospretendingtobesomeonefromthemafia, and your with the mafia, you and I met when I was 18 when I was stopping a bank robbery, and I was about to send your people to jail when you made me an offer I couldnt refuse! And when some one says that they could make you an offer you couldnt refuse! I couldnt refuse! And you made one good offer!!! 50 billion dollers!!! And I've secretly been with the mafia since! And you always need me for some thing big." said Gohan.  
  
'So thats how he got that sports car!' thought Trunks.  
  
"Well, if you called my house then that means you got some thing big?" asked Gohan putting a pistol in a holster that was now around Gohans waist.  
  
"Ummm, yeah, you see they'res this guy thinking he can get away without giving me my change back! Last tuesday I walked into the Candy store and bought Rock Candy and some jawbreakers and now I go up to the guy and buy the Candy, which costed 3.99 but I didnt have any change so I give him a twenty but he gives me 15 bucks! And I'm all like "Hey! Poop face! Were's my doller!?!? I gave you a twenty! And you give me 15 bucks?!" and them he's all like "Its only a buck!!!" and then I'm all "A buck that you stole!!" and then he's all "Get out of this store before I call your mommy little boy!!!" and then I'm all like "I'll get midevil on your butt if you dont give me that dollor!!!" and He's all like "Midevil my butt!!!" and I'm all "Fine but you will be gone by the end of the week!!!" and then I'm all walking out! Can you believe that guy!!! I want you to get midevil on his butt!!! Oh, and he lives on 123 fake street!" yelled Trunks.  
  
'That guys going down!!!' thought Trunks.  
  
"Any thing else?" asked Gohan.  
  
"VENUS IS CANCER!!!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Right!!!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Now go!!! The evil Candy guy has your wife!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'M COMING VIDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan jumping out the window and running to 123 fake street to 'save' his wife.  
  
Trunkd and Goten were laughing a bit but they found out the gohan was with the mafia for two years and no knew..... Well lets just say they didnt want to get on Gohans bad side....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
I know it wasnt much of a prank! But next up is......Krillin HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*choke*Not my heart again!  
  
Grey fox:The docter said no more evil laughing!!! 


	4. Krillin

Snake:Hey!!! I'm back with chapter 4!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Grey Fox:Yeah, and its safe to say that Gohan got rid of Candy Guy, but found out that it was a false statment that his wife was tooken hostage.  
  
Snake:And I would like a moment of silance for Candy Guy....  
  
Grey Fox:......  
  
Every one:.....  
  
Snake:Okay, lets start!  
  
  
  
  
  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 4:Krillin  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
After finding Gohans dark little secret, Trunks and Goten where thinking of a way to blackmail Gohan.  
  
"We could threaten to tell every one his dark little secret, in return he gives us his sports car." said Trunks.  
  
"Nah, we dont know how to drive." said Goten.  
  
"Well, we could ask for....!!!" said Trunks but stopped for dramatic tension.  
  
"What?" asked Goten.  
  
"A rated PG-13 movie!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Thats a great idea!!! Our moms would never let us see one of those movies!!! BUT, Gohan WILL give us one!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"I want Rush Hour!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"No!!! Kung-Pow Enter The Fist!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Why not both?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yah!!!!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"This rain of horror was a great idea! We're finding out a lot of stuff we could use against them! Your dads an idiot, your brother is a psycho! and my dad is a p-p-pansy! Man I would have never thought I would call him that!" said Trunks.  
  
"Hey! my brother is not a psycho!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets call some one else!" said Trunks.  
  
"But its my turn!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Ok, ok, here you go." said Trunks giving his stupid little friend the phone.  
  
"I'll call........Krillin!!!" yelled Goten looking at little piece of paper that was by the phone that had all the Z-fighters phone numbers.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" asked Krillin picking up the phone while looking at the news on the tv saying that a candy guy was murdered by some one with gold hair, blue eyes, screaming "Weres my wife!!!!"  
  
'Nut ball....' thought Krillin.   
  
"Hello, this is mr. Heystupidcantyoutellthatthisisaprankphonecall and I'm calling to see if you've seen some one that goes by the name prince Albert, he was last seen in the can of your bathroom." said Goten with a fake voice.  
  
(A/N:If any of you again didnt understand what his name was it was:mr. Hey stupid can't you tell that this is a prank phone call, ahh, I'm so creative!)  
  
"*Gasp*Oh my! Is he dangerous?" asked Krillin.  
  
"No, but he is mentally disturbed. Some times he will dress up as a tall blonde woman with blue eyes and says he's an android and also he likes to call him self #18." said Goten.  
  
Krillin had a look of terror on his face as he looked into the other room to see his wife sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ohmygod, ohmygod, he's in my house right now!" whispered krillin so that he would not alert 'prince Albert'  
  
"Oh no! Some times he will eat children! Do you have any children?" asked Goten.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Lets go of my child prince Albert!!!" yelled Krillin jumping at #18.  
  
"What are you doing Krillin?" asked #18 watching her husbend slowly walk torwards her with rope.  
  
"Marron! Run!" yelled Krillin as his daughter got a scared look on her face.  
  
"Mommy! Daddys scaring me!!!" yelled Maron.  
  
"Krillin, have you been drinking the floor cleaner again?" asked #18.  
  
"Hiya!!!" yelled Krillin jumping at 'Albert'  
  
A few minutes later #18 was tied up.  
  
"Krillin!!! What is the meaning of this?!" yelled #18.  
  
"Save it Albert!!!" yelled Krillin.  
  
Maron started to cry.  
  
"Daddys gone psycho again!!!" cried Marron.  
  
"Marron dont cry! Thats not really your mom!!! Its prince albert in disguise!!!" yelled Krillin.  
  
"Really?" asked Marron, who now stopped cried at this statment.  
  
"Thats right!!! Now I'm going to take Albert back to the funny farm!!!" yelled Krillin.  
  
"Get out of here you sicko!!!" yelled Marron pointing at #18.  
  
"Now, go and play Marron!" said Krillin.  
  
"Ok! Make sure that you find mommy!" said Marron runnig out to make fun of Master Roshi.  
  
"Krillin!!! You let me go right now!!!" yelled #18.  
  
"What ever, I'll take you to the funny farm after I'm done with this phone call." said Krillin walking back to the phone.  
  
"Ok, I have him tied up!" said Krillin.  
  
"Good, make sure you throw a pie at his face, and then make him watch the happy days tv show." said Goten.  
  
"Right!!!" yelled Krillin.  
  
"Any thing else?" asked Krillin.  
  
"MY ABS ARE SO FERM YOU COULD GRADE CHEECE ON THEM!!!!!" yelled Goten hanging up.  
  
"Oooookay." said Krillin putting up the phone.  
  
"Krillin!!! UNTIE ME NOW!!!!!!!!!" yelled #18.  
  
"Shut up Albert!!!" yelled Krillin.  
  
At the Son house Goten and Trunks were houling with laughter and giggles.  
  
"That was great!!! Hey Goten lets both do one!!! We could act like those guys on the Raido that talk fast!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Yeah!!! Lets call mr. Piccolo!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Please review!!! I hope this was funnier then the other chapters, and up next.....Piccolo!!! Bye bye!!! 


	5. Piccolo

Snake:Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I didnt know that I would get that many reviews!!!!  
  
Grey Fox:Yup.  
  
Snake:I thought you were at rehab?  
  
Grey Fox:I was! But I got over my obsession of blades.....  
  
Snake:Yeah, you were getting creepy, every time I try to shoot you with an M9 round you deflect the dart and go psycho on me!!! I mean, I understood the deflecting the dart! But did you really have to slice open the stomach and chop off toe!!! I couldnt find that toe for a week!!!  
  
Grey Fox going psycho:THE MEDICINE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snake runs off..........  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 5:Piccolo  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Trunks and Goten are cutting out letters out of news papers.  
  
"Come on Goten! Work faster!!!! If you want Kung Pow Enter the Fist!!!!" said Trunks.  
  
"No! I want it very much! I would even talk in porly dubbed voicing." said Goten as his voice was not right, you know how his lips moved but the voice was'nt really good at timing.  
  
"Ok, that just fricken' creeps me out...." said Trunks.  
  
"Now, lets write that threat!!!!" yelled Goten pasting the letters on to a paper as the letter said this:  
  
Gohan, we know your secret. If you dont want any one to know give us 10.5 dollers and the movies Kung Pow Enter the Fist and rush hour.  
  
"Ok! Hey! I got this really cool idea!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Goten.  
  
"Lets fuse! And call Mr. Piccolo!" said Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!!!! Thats.......like...........the..........worlds......best idea EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Aright! Lets start!" said Trunks walking across the room, as Goten did the same.  
  
"FUS-" thy both started.  
  
"ION! HA!!!!" yelled both touching their finger tips together, and a bright light filled the room.  
  
As the light dimed there stood Gotanks!!!   
  
"Now, were did Goten put that phone......" said Gotanks with a mix of Goten's and Trunks' voice.  
  
"AHA!" yelled Gotanks picking up the cordless phone.  
  
At the look out Piccolo was strangly listening to a radio.  
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Piccolo looking around entill his gaze landed on a phone on top of table.  
  
'Stupid phone! Dende said he needed to stay in touch with his 'homeys' back on Namek! But that thing just makes noice!!!' thought Piccolo turning his radio down.   
  
'At least I have my radio. With out it I would be bored as HFIL...' thought Piccolo picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo!!! Its me Big G calling from.....12.3 fake radio!!!" yelled Gotanks.  
  
Piccolo got excited.  
  
"Really?!?!" asked Piccolo.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Gotanks not believing all these people and places are real.  
  
"What do you mean, what do you mean Big G!?!?! The radio station 12.3 fake radio is my favorite station!!!! And I'm a big fan!!! So did I win the tickets?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"Uhhhh, yeah! You won tickets to........ some band!" yelled Gotanks.  
  
"You mean SOME?!?!?!?! THAT'S MY FAVEORITE BAND!!!!!!!!! DENDE'S GONNA BE SOOOOOOOOOOOO JELOUS!!!" yelled Piccolo about to turn the radio to 12.3 fake radio.  
  
Gotanks sensing that thought fast.  
  
"DESTROY THE RADIO!!! IT IS A DEMON!!!!!!" yelled Gotanks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! BIG G IS NEVER WRONG!!! MUST DESTROY IT!!!!" yelled piccolo stomping the radio to peaces.  
  
"Thats a good boy...... Listen closly...." said Gotanks.  
  
"What?" asked Piccolo.  
  
"SIT!!!!" yelled Gotanks.  
  
"YES SIR!" yelled Piccolo sitting.  
  
"Now, do you have a mental problem?" asked Gotanks.  
  
"........*Sobs*YES!!!*Crys*I-I'm a fruit!!!!" yelled Piccolo.  
  
"Then run to the loony bin screaming "I am adolf Hitler!!!" with a Nazi uniform!!!" yelled Gotanks.  
  
"Right!!!" yelled Piccolo putting on a Nazi uniform and flying off to the closest loony bin.  
  
"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHANA*Gasp, choke, gasp*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Gotanks but soon stopped.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Gotanks.  
  
With a flash of light Gotanks sepparated to form!...... Goten and Trunks!!! The not so ultimate warriors!!!  
  
"Hey, Trunks! Why am I wet?" asked Goten.  
  
"I think Gotanks pee'd and you got tuck with his pants.......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Trunks.  
  
"My life sucks........" muttered Goten.  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Hope you liked that chapter!!! Next up is the oh so perveted Master Roshi!!!!! Till next time!!!!!!!! 


	6. Master Roshi

Snake:Hey, thanks for R&R!!! I thank you all!!! And Grey Fox remember!!! If you come ten feet closer armed solidiers will swoop down and beat you senceless!!!  
  
Grey Fox:Lets just see these 'armed soldiers'!!!  
  
All of a sudden the real Solid Snake, Fat Albert, and Goku swooped down in body armor packin' heat, meaning large bats and ran up to Grey Fox and beat him senceless. After the beating they swooped back up to they're posts.  
Grey Fox bleeding very badly:I'll have some rations now!  
  
Snake:Sorry! We're all out! Your gonna have to do it the old fashioned way!!! HELGA!!!!  
  
Some hairy sweetish chick comes and picks up Grey Fox's bleebing and broken body and threw him over her shoulder breaking more of his bones:Oon Helga here to oon give Grey Boy oon cacktis rub....  
  
Helga walks off with Grey Fox screaming like a girl...  
  
Snake:Thanks Helga!!! Any way, thank you Doggydude for giving me that Master Roshi idea!!! All the credit goes to you for that idea!!! Not me!!! YOU!!!! Okay now thats done. Lets start!!!  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 6:Master Roshi  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Goten got a change in clothes and looked at Trunks, who was now putting bandages around his sides.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Goten.  
  
"I was laughing too hard and my sides started bleeding...." said trunks.  
  
"Ya know, this spreding horror thing isnt working too well. So far the only horror that was caused by us was when my dad got hit by a meatloaf, Krillin's getting beat up by now, Gohan guned down that candy guy!!!! HOW WILL WE GET OUR CANDY NOW?!?!" yelled Goten.   
  
"Look! We can black mail my dad and Gohan!!! Or we tell every one what they do in they're free time!!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Oooookay.... Hey! lets check if Gohan got our letter!!!" yelled Goten going over to a small TV.  
  
"Yeah. With that hidden camrea we can see the look on Gohans face!!!!" yelled Trunks activating the camrea. The screen showed the inside of a mailbox. The door of the mailbox opened and Gohan took the mail out and looked threw it before he came to a paper.  
  
Gohan read the paper as his eyes grew large and scared. Gohan quickly ran inside as he thought it was an enemy.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Goten but Trunks was crying because his wounds opened and he started bleeding.   
  
"THE LIFE I LIVE SAD!!!" cried Trunks.  
  
"You remind me of smelly Roshi." said Goten.  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks.  
  
"He says that every time he gets turned down by a woman....." said Goten.  
  
"Ohhh, that gives me an idea!" said Trunks.  
  
(A/N:This prank your about to read is Doggydudes idea!!! I just wanted to remind you!!! When you review this chapter thank Doggydude for the idea)  
  
"Lets call Roshi!!!" yelled Trunks picking up the phone and calling Roshi's number that was 1-800-GETADATEWITHROSHI.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Roshi was reading his 'magazines'...... Like always! When he heard the his phone line. Krillin ran off when 'Albert' got out of his ropes and followed Krillin.  
  
" heeeelllllloooo?" asked Roshi ni his sexyest voice he could muster up....... But in reality he sounded like my dog barfing...  
  
Trunks put on a fake girl voice.  
  
"Hello? Is this Master Roshi?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Why yes this is." said Roshi thinking he's finally gonna get a date.  
  
"Well, I'm Ms. Iamveryhotandlikeoldpeople and I think we should get to know each other. The poster that you put around town says you like getting drunk on prun juice, 'reading', and hot women." said Trunks.  
  
"Thats right!!!" yelled Roshi picking out his golden turtle shell, thinking he's got a date all ready.  
  
"Yes, maybe we should meet at...... 123 fake street..." said Trunks.  
  
"Wasnt someone murdered there? Some blonde psycho guned down a candy guy screaming some thing about his wife being held hostege....." said Roshi.   
  
"Oh, its nothing you couldnt handle. it says on your poster that you the WMAT one time..." said Trunks trying not to bleed-errr laugh.  
  
"YEAH!!! THATS RIGHT!!! I AM THE STRONGEST PERSON ALIVE!!! I WAS ONE THAT REALLY KILLED HITLER!!!" yelled Roshi.  
  
Just then the TV that was one had breaking news.  
  
"This just in! Some fruit dressed as Adolf Hitler is running around screaming "I am Adolf Hitler" and I just have to say.....Who would be so evil to dress up a Hitler!!! I am now going to beat the guy senceless!!!!" yelled kent brockmen picking up a bat and chaceing Hitler-errr Piccolo.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! HE'S COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!" cried Roshi.  
  
"Well, how 'bout we meet at 123 fake street in an hour." said Trunks in his fake girl voice.  
  
"Yeah!!! Okay!!! I'll see ya there!!!" yelled Roshi.  
  
"Bye.." said Trunks.  
  
Roshi hung up in a hurry to get ready.  
  
"Yeah, old freak!!!!!!" yelled Trunks laughing.  
  
"That was great Trunks!" said Goten.  
  
"But we're not done yet!" dieling another number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" asked Goten.  
  
"You'll see..." said Trunks.  
  
"Hello, this is the large, hairy women line where you can oder larg, hairy women to go on a date with. How may I help you?" asked the woman.  
  
"Yes, I am a verrrrrrrry lonely old guy and I would like to oder the largest, hairest woman you have. But ship her to 123 fake street within an hour..." said Trunks.  
  
"Yes, sir." said the woman.  
  
"And if you see an old guy with a turtle shell on his back make him pay." said Trunks.  
  
"Thank you for using the LHW line. Good bye." said the woman hanging up.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHH!!!! UH OH!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!!!!!" cried Trunks as he bled...  
  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Please R&R!!! And a thank you for Doggydude!!! Thanks to your idea Roshi will get a BIG suprise!!! Next time on PCBBFYH the boys will call....Yamcha:) 


	7. Yamcha

Snake:Hello!!! Welcome to chapter 7!!! And this chapter idea is another one of Doggydudes idea!!!   
  
Grey Fox:Yup.  
  
Snake:Great idea Doggydude!!!  
  
Grey fox:Yup!!!   
  
Snake:Thank you for your idea!!! And remember, when you review dont say I had a good idea!!!!!!!!! Its Doggydudes idea!!!!!!!!!!!! I dont want to be like Hercule_!!!  
  
Grey Fox:Dont we all......  
Phones can be bad for your health  
  
Chapter 7:Yamcha  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
After patching up his sides Trunks stopped bleeding.  
  
"Trunks are you okay? You lost a lot of blood!" said Goten.  
  
"No....I'm....fine..." said Trunks.  
  
He passes out from blood loss.  
  
"Ahhh, sleepin' like a baby...." said Goten.  
  
"......I'll ruin his family!!!" yelled Goten running over to phone.  
  
At Yamcha's, Yamcha was fixing his Bulma shrine and was dressed like a shaman.  
  
He got up and started chanting and dancing.  
  
'This will bring her back!' thought Yamcha as he did his little vodo dance.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Darn!!! Now I'll have to do it over again!!!" yelled Yamcha stomping over to the phone.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"I COMING!!!" yelled Yamcha and picked up the phone.  
  
"What do you want?!?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha?" asked Goten in a very bad voice of Bulma, but Yamcha seemed to not notice.  
  
"Bulma?!?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Heey..." said Goten.  
  
'Act cool!!!' thought Yamcha.  
  
"So, why you calling?" asked Yamcha trying his best to sound hot and sexy.  
  
"Well..... Oh, I just cant keep this up!!! I love you more then..................... My feet!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Really?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Yes!!! I never loved that poopy-head Vegeta!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Double really?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"YES!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Tripple really?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"....YES!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Can I get that on tape?" asked Yamcha holding up a tape recorder.  
  
"YES!!!! i LOVE YOU MORE THEN MY FEET!!!! YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE THAT BRIGHTENS MY MORING!!! OKAY?!?!" yelled Goten.  
  
'This guy IS really obsessed....' thought Goten.  
  
"Sweet!!! I'm mean.... I knew you'd come back!!! No one can resist my charm!!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"...Right.... Any way!!! You must prove yourselve worthy!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"What?!?! I'll do any thing!!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"1:Fly to englind and moon the Queen!!!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"What?!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"2:Go and watch every episode of Fat Albert and say "Hey, hey, hey" to the president!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"....Okay?" said Yamcha.  
  
"3:Go scream "Onk, onk! I smell baken!!" to Vegeta!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"O-okay..." said Yamcha.  
  
"4:Pay Goten and trunks 10 thousand doller!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"...Why?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Dont question me!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"SORRY!!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Now go!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Right!!!" yelled Yamcha jumping out his two story apartment.  
  
Five minutes later Yamcha is in englind and flying towrards the Queens house...  
  
He lands front of her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?!" yelled a surprised Queen.  
  
"Sorry!! I dont really mean to do this! But I'm doing it in the name of love!!!" yelled Yamcha bending over and pulling his pants dow nt reveal his hiney.  
  
"Attack!!!" yelled the Queen.  
  
All of a sudden Gaurds come out and beat Yamcha senceless.....how they ever hurt him, we may never know....  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"AND DONT COME BACK!!!!" yelled a gaurd throwing Yamcha out the window.  
  
"OW!" yelled Yamcha as he landed on the ground and got up.  
  
"Okay, that done now...." said Yamcha rubbing his black eye.  
  
"Now, to watch all the episodes of Fat Albert..." said Yamcha going to the store anf buying all their Fat Albert videos.  
  
24 hours later....  
  
"GOD!!! That show was disturbing!!!" yelled Yamcha as he was gonna have nightmares of lard and a big fat kid say "Hey, hey, hey!"  
  
"Now to go to the US!!!" yelled Yamcha flying to the white house.  
  
Five minutes later he lands in thw white house.  
  
"Hey, Bush! Hey, hey, hey!!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"Oh no!!! Its a Fat Albert terrorist!!! Get him!!!" yelled President Bush.  
  
Secret service agents beat Yamcha senceless....again.   
  
They threw him out the window.  
  
"OWW!!!" screamed Yamcha as he hit the ground.  
  
"Now... Number 3..." said Yamcha as he senced Vegeta and flew towards him.  
  
Vegeta was still looking for his newly wed wife.  
  
"I must find her!" said Vegeta.  
  
Yamcha Flew in front of Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want?!?!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Onk, onk! I smell baken!!!" yelled Yamcha.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta beat Yamcha senceless.....again!!!  
  
Vegeta stomped off to find his bride.  
  
"Owwww...." said Yamcha getting up and flying to Capsule Corp.  
  
He landed and threw 10 thousand dollors in the window.  
  
"Good... I'm not hurt...." said Yamcha.  
  
And for no apparent reason a meteor came flying out of the sky and plowing Yamcha into the ground.  
  
"Owww...." said Yamcha flying back to his apartment.  
  
"...It was worth it..." said Yamcha dressing up him a tuxedo and flying towards Capsule Corp. And at the same time Vegeta was flying home......  
  
At the Son house Goten was having a laughing fit.  
  
"Wha....??" asked Trunks waking up.  
  
"Oh, hey." said Goten calming down.  
  
"Hey, who'd you call?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Jay and Silent Bob...." lied Goten.  
  
"Oh, ok, I thought that you called one of my moms former boyfriends and told him that she loved him andhe went to my house and met my dad and my dad beat him senceless and thought my mom was cheating on him." said Trunks.  
  
"I wouldnt do that!" said Goten.......  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Thanks for the idea Doggydude!!!! R & R!!!! Bye!! 


	8. Raditz

Snake:Hello!!! Welcome to chapter 8!!!! I forgot to tell ya' all last chapter I was gonna do DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!! Raditz!!! I bet you didnt see that comin'.... Any way! Lets start!!!  
Phones Can Be Bad For Your Health  
  
Chapter 8:Raditz  
  
I do not own any thing  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
A few minutes later Trunks was fully healed and was almost able to walk straight!  
  
"Hey... Whats this?" asked Trunks picking up a phone book that said "After life phone numbers".  
  
"Convenient!!!!" yelled both boys.  
  
"What is your family doing with this?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Dad talks to his dad." said Goten.  
  
"Oh.... Didnt you have family members in hell?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, plenty!!! For a good family the rest of our family are messed up..." said Goten.  
  
"Lets see...." said Trunks flipping threw the pages and came to the S's and looked for the Sons.  
  
"Sons of Libery.....Son of God...... Aha! Here it is! The Son family!!!" said Trunks.  
  
"Turlis Son..... Bardock Son...... Grampa Son..... Raditz Son..." said Trunks.  
  
"Well, lets pick one." said Goten.  
  
"Okay. How 'bout Raditz?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Why?" asked Goten.  
  
"I dont know! It feels like someone just told me too and is controling every thing I do..." said Trunks.  
  
(A/N:XD)  
  
"Yeah, me too...." said Goten.  
  
".....Any way.... Lets call him!!!" yelled Trunks picking up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" asked Raditz picking up the private phone he had in his cell.  
  
"Hello Neo...." said Trunks in a deep voice.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Raditz.  
  
"You know who it is Neo...." said Trunks.  
  
"And you are...?" asked Raditz.  
  
"I want to tell you about the Matrix." said Trunks.  
  
"Okay, I'm hanging up!!!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"Wait, we dont have to talk about the Matrix! We can talk about Sports, girls, cars, the Matrix!" said Trunks.  
  
"Look! If your trying to sell me some thing I wont buy!!! Besides! I've already bought the Meat Loaf Security System!!!" yelled Raditz hanging up.  
  
"He didnt fall for the Matrix thing..." said Trunks.  
  
"Here, let me try!" said Goten taking the phone and pressing redial.  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Bond, is that you?" asked Goten in a heavy English accent.  
  
"Who?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Bond!!! Watch out!!! The room is bugged! Dont talk!! We must talk with tap dancing!" said Goten as he did a tap with his shoe.  
  
(A/N:~CODE~ This means tap dancing code.)  
  
~Who are you?!~ tapped Raditz.  
  
~Bond, listen closly! Your on a secret mission!~ tapped Goten.  
  
~But I'm in hell....~ tapped Raditz.  
  
~Thats what I wanted you to think!!! We erased your memory and made you get killed to get to hell!~ tapped Goten.  
  
~Oooookay...~ tapped Raditz.  
  
~Call me chief!~ tapped Goten.  
  
~Okay, chief...~ tapped Raditz.  
  
"Are you trying to hit on me via the phone?!?!" yelled Goten.  
  
~What?! No!!!~ tapped Raditz.  
  
"You can talk again, we found the bug." said Goten.  
  
"Where was it?" asked Raditz.  
  
"It was eating your pie." said Goten.  
  
"....For the last time! Who are you?!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"....I know what you did last Summer..." said Goten.  
  
"What!?!?!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"....And I dont care..." said Goten.  
  
"...W-who are you?!?!" yelled Raditz really freaked out.  
  
".....*Breath*I am your father!!!" yelled Goten sounding like Darth Vader.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Raditz.   
  
"Come to the dark side!!! It is your destiny!!! You must join me, we will rule the universe as Anonymous Caller and son!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"No! I'll never join you!!! NEVER!!!!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Whats wrong chief?!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"STOP HITING ON ME VIA THE PHONE!!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"But I wasnt!!! Now, whats wrong?" asked Raditz.  
  
"...Blue is virus, green is anti-virus..." said Goten.  
  
"....What?" asked Raditz.  
  
"WATCH OUT!!! THE MEATLOAF PEOPLE ARE ATTACKING EARTH AND THE AFTER LIFE!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Good thing I got a MLSS!!!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"Then activate it man!!! We dont have much time left!!!" yelled Goten.  
  
Raditz plugs it in. giant laser shoots out of it blowing his cell apart.  
  
"......Cooooooooool!" yelled Raditz.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go!!! I'm free!!!" yelled Raditz running away as two Orgs gave chace.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed the two boys.  
  
"I HAHAHAHA!! Cant HAHAHAHA Breath HAHA!!" yelled Trunks.  
  
"Passing out..." said Goten passing out.  
  
"Hey, wait for meeeeeee..." said Trunks passing out.  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Hey, all!!! Please R & R!!! I hope you liked it!!! Well, next chapter will have....... Ummmm, how 'bout you vote for the person!!! Here is the selection:  
  
1:Hercule.  
2:Dende.  
3:Supreme Kai.  
  
Snake:Who ever gets the most votes will be in chapter 9!!! Peace! 


	9. Hercule

Snake:I'm awfully sorry for the wait!!! Really I am! Please dont kill me!!! I've been really busy!  
  
Grey Fox:Yeah, right busy... More like playing Counter-Strike and Devil May Cry too much....  
  
Snake:Quiet you!!!  
  
Snake pulls out the ever great baseball bat and smashes Fox into the ground...again.  
  
Grey Fox:I..hate...you...  
  
Snake:Like I was saying, I'm very sorry!!! Dont worry I'm not gonna give up on this fic as long as you readers dont. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep on writin'!!! BTW, Hercule is the winner!!! Now lets begin the torture of The Very Stupid Hurcule!!! Who I think ripped off that name from Hercules!!! Now on with the fic!!!  
Phones Can Be Bad For Your Health  
  
Chapter 9:Hercule  
  
I do NOT own anything  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Goten and Trunks were still passed out as they lay there. Until there was a ring from the phone....  
  
On the other line noneother then Hercule was calling... Screaming things about "That punk that merried my daughter is a complete nutcase!!!"....as he probally saw the news of Gohan having a shoot-out with the cops....more like a ki blast to gun shoot-out...  
  
Goten and Trunks slowly wakeup. They looked around and heard the phone calling.  
  
"Goten, pick up the phone!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"Okay..." Said Goten with the same look from before, you know, the 'I'll do anything and verything that I'm not supposed to do' look.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Yelled Trunks smacking him.  
  
"What?!?! TRUNKS!!! THE PHONES RINGING!!!! WE DIDNT COUNT ON THAT HAPPENING!!! WE'RE SCREWED!!! WE'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!!!! GAME OVER MAN!!! GAME OVER!!!!" Yelled Goten.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!!!" Yelled Trunks smacking his friend as hard as he could.  
  
"T-Trunks? Sorry, man... Its just....we're fighting a war.... A war that we might not win..." Said Goten.  
  
"....What in Kami's name have you been smoking?!?!?!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"I'm not smoking anything.... But I did watch the War Movie Marathon..." Said Goten.  
  
"...Never mind..." Said Trunks picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Trunks disguising his voice.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Hercule.  
  
'AHH! Its the that Mr. Satan guy!!!... Hey that gives me an idea!!!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"Uh, sorry, you've got the wrong number!!!" Yelled Trunks hanging up.  
  
Hurcule looked confused at the phone, and hung the the phone up.  
  
Trunks quickly redieled the number.  
  
Hercule picked up the phone, "Hello?" Asked Hercule.  
  
"Hello...." Said Trunks in a very evil voice.  
  
"W-who is this?" Asked Hercule.  
  
"You know who it is..." Said Trunks.  
  
"W-w-who?!" Asked Hercule.  
  
"Your....Grandmother...." Said Trunks as dramatic as possible.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Screamed Hercule.  
  
"Shut up sonny boy!!!" Yelled Trunks in a old scary voice...  
  
"What do you want from me?!?!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
"I know what you did last summer nine years ago.... You know.... Nine years.... Ring a bell...." Said Trunks.  
  
"AHHHH!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!??!?!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
"Ummm, I was, uhh, on the 'Smokie and The Bandit' tour. Which happened to be right next to the Cell Games... I saw what happened.....and I met the Bandit...." Said Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! NOOOOO!!!! NOT THE BANDIT!!!" Screamed Hercule.  
  
"And I got to ride in Smokie...." Said Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!! THE BURT REYNOLDS HORROR!!!" Screamed Hercule.  
  
(A/N:Burt Reynolds played Bandit in the movie 'Smokie and The Bandit'.)  
  
"And theres more I know.... You never visit me!!! I'm an old woman withering away and has only the company of her MeatLoafSecuritySystem!!! You Awful man!!!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"*Crys*I'm sorry!!! I'll do anything!!!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
"Goody!!! First turn off you security System to your Mansion!" Yelled Trunks  
  
"B-but my enemys will try to kill me!!!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
"DO IT NOW OR FACE MY FEET!!!!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY!!" Yelled Hercule turning off the Security System.  
  
A few minutes pass.... All of a sudden a car drives by and stops in front of Hercule's Mansion... All of a sudden five or six migdets jump out of the car with Thompson machine guns. And they were dressed like gangsters.  
  
"Lets smoke this foo'!!!" Yelled one migdet in a high pitch voice.  
  
They all start firing, destroying most of Herc's house.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Its the dreaded migdet gang!!!" Screamed Hercule.  
  
All of a sudden the door to the car opens and out steps there leader... Gary Colman!!! Dressed as a Gangster toting a 30mm Gatling Gun...  
  
"This is for all my Homes you made fun of!!!" Yelled Gary shooting a bagillion rounds at the house tearing it apart more...  
  
"I didnt make fun of anyone!!!" Yelled Hercule from his hiding spot behind the couch...  
  
"...What'ch you talkin' Hercule?" Asked Gary Colman.  
  
"I'm not talkin' 'bout nothin' nice man with the gun!!!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
"Lets go..." Said Gary as they all got back in there cars and drove off.  
  
"Whew..." Said Hercule.  
  
Hercule picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Grandma?" Asked Hercule.  
  
"I'm still here..." Said trunks.  
  
"Okay, what else do i have to do?" Asked hercule.  
  
"Pick a fight with a Pickle Boy!!!" Said Trunks.  
  
"...Okay..." said hercule opening the window and shouting at a guy carriering a tray of pickles.  
  
"Hey you!!! Pickle Boy!!! Come here so I can kick you skinny pickle butt!!!" Yelled Hercule.  
  
Pickle Boy looked at Hercule and had a look of hatred on his face, he took one of his pickles and threw it at Hercule, hitting his face. Hercule fell to the ground screaming, holding his eye.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!! My eye!!!! It burns with pickle juice!!!" Screamed Hercule.  
  
Trunks was giggling like a little school girl.  
  
"Now! Go start a parade for big stupid people who have afros that tap dance all night long to disco music!!!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"Okay Granda!!!" Yelled Hercule running away down the street....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*Choke**Choke*HAHAHA!!!" Laughed Trunks while Goten ran around screaming "Game over man! Game over!"  
  
All of a sudden a bright light flashed around them. When the light disappeared a time machine much like Future Trunks' was in the middle of the room... A little girl with black hair and blue eyes with a bandana around her head jumped out of the time machine.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yelled Trunks.  
  
"See! I told man!!! GAME OVER!!!!" Yelled Goten.  
  
"I'm from the future!!! My time is in grave danger!!! I need the help from someone called Goku!!!" Yelled the mystery girl.  
  
"....Want to do prank phone calls with us?" Asked Trunks conpletly oblivious to the danger the girl just spoke about.   
  
"Sure!!! I think everyone can hold out for a few more hours!!!" Yelled the girl.  
  
"Whats your name?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Pan, whats yours?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Trunks, and that guy over there screaming "game over man" is Goten." Said Trunks.  
  
"Wow! I know a Trunks and Goten in my time but there a lot older!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"Hey, you want to try a prank phone call?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"Sure!!!" Yelled Pan grabbing the phone....  
  
TBC  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Snake:Heh, heh. Hey! Come on!!! This just cant be a good fanfic without Pan!!! Now the duo is a trio!!! You know the old saying "Three heads are better then two!!!" Or in this case "Three heads are funnier then two!!!"  
  
Grey Fox:It stinks!!!! This story has no plot!!! Why would Pan be coming from the future?!   
  
Snake:...Lets just say in some alternete future DBGT never happened and evil Buu, Cell, and Freiza come back super strong and destroying every thing. Blah, blah Goku dies, blah blah, They send Pan back to get Goku's help... You know what? Leave it to your imagination!!! And please dont flame me if you think its stupid!!! Okay, next chapter Pan makes a prank phone call!!! Heres a voting list for the next victem:  
1.Bulma  
2.Supreme Kai  
3.King Kai  
  
Snake:Thank you all for reading!!! Please Review!!!! Peace! I'm out!!! 


	10. Bulma

Snake:Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Anyway, Bulma is our next victam!!! To bad for Bulma... Now lets see the awful humor of Pan!!!  
  
Phones Can Be Bad For Your Health  
  
Chapter 10:Bulma  
  
I do not own anything  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Pan held the phone in her hand thinking of someone to call.  
  
"Who should I call?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Umm, try this one!" Yelled Goten clicking the speed diel number labled 'Bulma'...  
  
RING! RING!  
  
On the other line Bulma was working on a cure for SARS, Cancer, Ebola Virus, Etc....  
  
RING! RING!   
  
"AH!" She yelped as she dropped the bottle that had the cure for all those virus'...  
  
"...Dang..." Said Bulma picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Hello, this is Miss Cleo!" Said Pan in a Miss Cleo voice.  
  
"...Why is a phone psychic calling me???" Asked Bulma truly puzzled...  
  
"Uhh, well... I see somethin' in your future..." Said Pan.  
  
"What???" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Somthin' awful..." Said Pan.  
  
"Like what???" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Let me check. It's all in the cards." Said Pan....  
  
"I see... Someone dear to you.... Your father... Will be hurt very badly by many things...." Said Pan.  
  
"Really?" Said Bulma looking out the window at her father, Mr. Briefs.  
  
Mr. Briefs was outside standing there... Just, you know hanging around... Tryin' to get young people to hang with him...  
  
"Oh, I love the young..." Said Mr. Briefs.  
  
As Bulma watched she saw something in the distance... It was Vegeta on a pig!!! And it was heading right for Dr. Briefs...   
  
"Dad! Look out!!!!" Screamed Bulma.  
  
"What-?"  
  
CRUNCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THE LIFE INSURANCE DOESNT COVER BEING RUN OVER BY A PIG!!!!!" Cryed Bulma.  
  
"YIPPE KI YI YAY!!!! I'M GONNA FIND MY BRIDE!!!" Yelled Vegeta as his pig went down the street hitting Yamcha, who was heading torwards Capsule Corp....  
  
"Owww..." 'Owwwed' Mr. Briefs...  
  
Then Ninja's repelled from the sky and beat Mr. Briefs with knun-chucks!!! And one of the Ninja's took his wallet... And his credit card... And for the heck of it kicked him in the stomach!!! And repelled back into the sky....O_o.... Creepy...  
  
Bulma is look through insurance papers....  
  
"YAY!!! It does cover being trampled by a pig!!!" Cryed Bulma in joy....  
  
"Hello?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Oh, sorry...." Said Bulma picking up the phone.  
  
"Ms. Cleo?" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Ms. Cleo?! What the fudge you been smokin'?!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway... So, you got meat loaf problems?" asked Pan.  
  
"What???" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Because if you do, then I've got something for you!!!! The MeatLoafSercuritSystemT-800!!! It'll turn into a deadly battle robot and kill that meat loaf, plays poker with you, be your karate partner, give you loveble hugs, and it has awsome catch phrases!!! Like, hausta la vesta, baby! Or I'll be back. Wow! Isnt that great?" Asked Pan.  
  
"No thanks..." Said Bulma.  
  
"Okay, then would you be interested in the MeatLoafSercuritySystemT-1000!!! It'll also kill that stupid meat loaf. But it can do a lot more!!! Like combat your MLSST-800, transform to liquid metal, turn's into you and kill everyone one you know and love, while your T-800 trys to save you!!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"...That whole trying to kill me and everyone I love sounds awfully tempting... But, no thanks..." Said Bulma.  
  
"Fine, I didnt want to tell you this great deal, but, if it's the only way to get you to buy then here it is. The all new MLSST-X!!! It beats and kills the meat loaf, AND it fights your T-800, and later reprograms it to destroy. Plus it turns into a hot chick, for any of you lonely guys out there...." Said Pan.  
  
"I'm I woman...." Said Bulma.  
  
"It's okay if your into to that kinda thing!!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"Now just a min-"  
  
"It is also equiped with a Plasma gun and a flamethrower!!!" Yelled Pan.  
  
"I'LL TAKE IT!!!!" Yelled Bulma.  
  
"Thank you, please send one million dollors to 123 Fake Street. And you'll get you MLSST-X within 8-10 months." Said Pan.  
  
"Okay... 123 Fake Street... Got it!" Said Bulma.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Said Pan.  
  
"But I'm-"  
  
"FREE KEVEN!!!" Yelled Pan hanging up.  
  
"...Strange..." Said Bulma hanging up....  
  
On the other line Trunks, Goten, and Pan where barfing and wetting them selfs laughing...  
  
TBC  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Snake:Sorry for the short chapter. And BTW, with all the T-800 and T-1000 stuff.... Well, I just saw T3:Rise Of The Machines. Great movie!!! I advise all who havent seen it. GO AND SEE IT!!!... And no they did not pay me to say that... Promise to update sooner next time!!! Anyway, here are the choice of person,  
  
1.Videl  
  
2.Supreme Kai  
  
3.Goku(again)  
  
Please vote for your choice. PeAcE!!!! 


	11. Goku2

Snake:Hello! I'm back with another wonderful chapter!!! And-  
  
Grey Fox:He's says he has turd for brains!!!  
  
Snake:Hey, where were you anyway? We havent seen you for three chapters!  
  
Fox:I've been around....  
  
Snake:Anyway, for todays chapter, is Goku again!!! YAY!!! This chapter should be a good one!!!  
  
Fox:Anything else?  
  
Snake:Not really, I have been trying to copyright the MeatLoafSecuritySystem.   
  
Fox....Who in Gods name would want your stupid meat loaf idea?  
  
Snake pulls out the wonderful baseball bat that returns from hell....*SMASH**WACK**FART!*:Shutup ya' dang hoochymama!!  
  
Fox:Ouch....  
  
Snake:Now on with the fic!!!  
  
Phones Can Be Bad For Your Heath  
  
Chapter 11:Goku2   
  
  
  
I do not own anything  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
After they all stopped barfing and pissin' them self Trunks Goten and Pan were... Thinking up more ways to mess with everyone.  
  
(A/N:Sorry, I'm running out of opening scenes....)  
  
"So, what's happening in your future???" Trunks asked.  
  
"Cell, Frieza and Buu came back to life and went on a killing spree.... So, are all these people too stupid to be fooled by a couple of kids...?" Pan asked.  
  
"....Apearantly..." Trunks said.  
  
"So, who was the first person you guys called?" Pan asked.  
  
"Mr. Son." Trunks said.  
  
"My grandpa?" Pan said.  
  
"Hey, lets call him again!" Goten said.  
  
"Yeah, he WAS pretty easy..." Trunks said.  
  
Goten picked up the phone and dieled Goku's number....  
  
On the other line Goku is making AONTHER meatloaf.... But dont worry, he's using the... MLSS T-1000 model.... Hehehehe... He's in for a surpise...  
  
"Now that I got a MLSS I can cook without worry..." Goku said wearing the same apron and hat....  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"Hello?" Goku asked picking up the phone.  
  
Hello, this is Mr. AnotherPrankPhoneCall." Goten said.  
  
"Are you anyway related to Mr. PrankPhoneCall?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes... But thats not important!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Goku said.  
  
"Anyway, where doing a movie, Stupid People that Die Alot. And we want you to play the hero of the movie." Goten said.  
  
"Sure!" Goku yelled.  
  
"QUIET!!!!......" Goten yelled.  
  
"What......?" Goku asked as he went silent....  
  
"..Do you have the MLSS T-1000....?" Goten asked.  
  
"...Yeah..." Goku said.  
  
"Then quick, man! Grab some pantiehoes!!!" Goten yelled....  
  
"AHHH! Aright!!!" Goku yelled running off.....  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Ok, I got them..." Goku said holding up some pantiehoes.....  
  
"Quickly, put them on your head!" Goten yelled.  
  
"....Why....?" Goku asked.  
  
"Just do what I say!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"O-ok...." Goku said slipping the panties-hoes over his head...   
  
"Now put on some pink hot pants!!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"..." Goku did it anyway....  
  
5 minutes Goku comes back, wearing pink leather hot pants....O_o...  
  
"O_O... Umm... Anyway, now go grab one of Chichi's Uzis..." Goten said.  
  
"Ok..." Goku said getting one of Chichi's Automatic submachine guns....  
  
"Now go down to the quickie-mart and run in screaming, "I'M A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL AND I WANT THE VOICES TO GO AWAY!!!" Got it?" Goten asked.  
  
"...."  
  
"Now get going or I'll squirt monkey wiss in your face!" Goten yelled.  
  
"AHHH!!! MONKEY WISS!!!" Goku screamed flying out the door.  
  
5 seconds later.... Goku goes through the roof and goes by the cashier.  
  
"I'M A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL AND I WANT THE VOICES TO GO AWAY!!!" Goku screamed firing off a few rounds of the Uzi he has.  
  
"AHHH! It's a drug crazed Nazi!!!! Everyone get down!" The Cashier said fulling out a flamethrower and shot a stream of fire out of it and on to Goku. Goku lit like a Chrismas tree and screamed like alittle girl.  
  
"EHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed as he rolled around.  
  
"Ha! Take that drug pusher!" The cashier yelled....  
  
Goku ran of of the quickie-mart screaming and rolling around....  
  
"Hey look! a flaming pinata!!!" Yelled some guy mistaking Goku for a flaming pinata.... He the pantie-hoes and hot pants....  
  
"Lets smash open the head and feast upon the goodys inside!!!" Another idoit yelled...  
  
They all pulled out baseball bats and went after Goku....  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed as he ran as fst as he could.....  
  
5 minutes later Goku is back, and is brused and is bleeding and burnt....  
  
"H-hello..?" Goku asked.  
  
"MEATLOAF!!!!" Goten screamed as a meatloaf caming flying out of nowhere and knocking Goku to the ground....  
  
"AHHH!!! MLSS! ATTACK!!!" Goku screamed.  
  
"MLSS T-1000 gets up and turns into a little walking robot it walks over to Goku. And a laser gun pops out of its side... The laser shoots at Goku, cutting off some of his hair as it passes by his head...  
  
"...AHHH!!!" Goku screamed running away with the MLSS T-1000 hot on his tail.....  
  
Goten, Trunks and Pan was bursting with giggle and laughter....  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Snake:I know not that funny... Well, I'm runnin' out of ideas hear.... Please send me ideas, please! Now next chapter, Babidi!!! HAHA!!! YAHOO!! Please send ideas...._.... 


End file.
